Dragon Intersitials
Dragon is a 2004 Canadian-German-Korean animated series that took place syndicating until December 2007, but resumed syndication in April 2009 and finished in August 2011. Treehouse reran the episodes (formerly) until June 2012. The short-formed episodes are approximately 3-4 minutes long. For the related article, see Dragon (TV series). Episodes Episodes have their full titles and short-segment titles in them (if short names are known), and episodes from the original produced show is shown, but is incomplete with their segment name. Episodes on the list include: # A Comedy About Animal Friends # A Day At The Mall (Shopping With Friends/Food Court/Video Game Store/Shopping Ends) # A Day Without Dragon (Alone and Away/Can We Just Find It?/Search Party/The Search Is Done!) # A Day Out Fishing (Something is Very Fishy.../Fishing For Fun/Playing Together/Not Everyone Likes To Do What Those Do Like To) # A Friend For Dragon (A Friend For Dragon/A Rocky Start/At Home With Rock/Like a Rock) # A Great Easter at Dragon's (The Chocolate Chicken/One Small Thing/Who'll Win the Easter Egg Hunt?/1-2-3... Celebrate!) # A Night at Camping (The Campsite/Roasting Marshmallows/Sleepless Night at Camping/Where's Home Again? # A Problem In Town (In The Trouble Life/Unlucky/Someone Has To Say Stop/Finally In Trouble) # A Sick Day for Tennar (Crow, Tennar, Crow!/Tennar's Lost Voice/Tennar Finds His Voice/Tennar is No Longer Sick!) # A Seriously Hard Day Out With Tennar and Alligator (Getting Ready/Ice-Cream/Playing Together/Seriously Sick of Playing) # A Tickle To Dragon (What's So Funny?/The Case of the Giggles/Gigglish/Laughin' Out Loud!) # A Trip To The Claymation Studio (How It's Made/Animation in Style/Educational Demonstration/Claymation Show!) # A Trip To The Special Clock Shop (When We're Not In The Clock/Looking Search/Finding The Clock/Fighting Over What) # A Trip To The Supermarket (Let's Go Shopping/No Store Can't Be Wrong!/Paying The Time/A Time's Long Waste) # An Announcement About New Friends (Meet Felix and Zoe!/Meet Noob and Guest!/Meet Pearlie/Meet Toopy and Binoo) # Acrobat Mail Mouse (Circus Business/And First Up.../Acrobat Friends/Ten Out Of Ten!) # Alligator The Bossy Friend (Being Told Off For Nothing/Really Not Fun/Playing Fairly/Prank Pulling) # Alligator Annoys Dragon (Dragon Gets Annoyed/Alligator Gets In Trouble/Anonymous Students/Annoying In The Race) # Alligator Babysits Cat (Watching Cat/Need A Little Help Today?/Dragon Comes Home in Two Hours!/Alligator, Qualified Babysitter) # Alligator Breaks His Bongos (Broken Bongos/A Broken Case/Repairing Trouble/As Good As New) # Alligator Cheats (Who Did That?/No, That Means No Cheating/Try Harder 'n' Harder/Winner, We've Gotten A Winner!) # Alligator Gets Interrupted (What's That Noise?/Everyone Gets Interrupted Sometimes/Say Sorry While You Still Can) # Alligator Makes A Racing Track (Assemble!/Which Piece Connects?/Connecting the Pieces/Race, Cars, Race!) # Alligator Reads (The Library/What Book Should Alligator Read?/Returning the Books/We've Found a Book) # Alligator Under Construction (Builder's Master/Tricky Construction Pair/Almost Built/Everyone Can Come In) # Alligator's Cake (Baking Besties/Into The Oven/Taking A Tasty Picture/Any Slice Gives All) # Alligator Feels Homesick (Off Somewhere/Home No More/Finding It Out/Going Home We Go!) # Alligator Sings About Tommy And Tallulah (Writing Our Music/Four Hours of Practicing/Almost Ready/Playing Our Music) # Alligator Shares (Sharing One Thing/Sharing The Toys/Taking Turns/The Slang Term For Share) # Alligator's Alone Time (Stuck Alone/Only One Person Around/Stuck in the Trouble Zone/Alone Not!) # Alligator's Birthday (One-and-a-Half Days Left/Waiting For A Party/The Party Crashers/We've Got A Party Pooper!) # Alligator's Caterpillar (The Little Caterpillar/Warming Up Caterpillars/Sleeping Caterpillar/Butterfly Friend) # Alligator's Checkup (A Trip To The Hospital/Taking X-Rays/Almost Complete/The Checkup Is Done) # Alligator's Day Off (Waiting For Alligator/Alligator's Day Off/Missing Student/Alligator Comes Back To School) # Alligator's Dragonfly # Alligator's Dwarf (Dwarf Actor/Dwarf Trouble/Dwarf of the Only/Dwarf House) # Alligator's Foot Injury (Foot Pain Trouble/A Doctor's Work/Trouble With Walking/Happily Better) # Alligator's Indoor Activities (Rainy Day Activity Book/Teddy Tea Party Game/Staring Out The Window Game/The Slippery Grass Game) # Alligator's Lost Bongos (Where Were They Last?/Who, What, Where, When, Why and How?/Thinking About Where The Bongos Are/Hey! What Is That I See?) # Alligator's Missing Hammock (Where's The Hammock?/A Little Help/Finding The Clue/The Found Hammock) # Alligator's Music Club (Open For Music Business/Broadcasting The Show/TV Show/Performing On Television) # Alligator's Music Lesson (Practice Makes Perfect/Performing Perfection/Making A Band/Operation: Musical!) # Alligator's Music Show (Dragon Brings in the Band/Alligator's Embarrassment/Let the Show Go On!/Quitting is a Strong Thing) # Alligator's Non-Favorite Day (Not A Very Happy Person/Not Operating, Not Responding/Quiet Bunch Of The Day/It's A Way Better Day Today!) # Alligator's Outdoor Fun # Alligator's Piano (Special Delivery/Making Up A Song/A Song For Friends/Time For Piano Lessons) # Alligator's Piano Lesson (Know Your Keys/Think Positive/Dragon's Help/Alligator's New Song) # Alligator's Sore Throat (Medicine Menace/A Case Of A Losing Voice/Medicine For Alligator/What Was Found Was...) # Alligator's Special Day (Special Surprise/Presenting Our Gift/A Gift Is Opened/A Very Trusty Gift Award) # Alligator's Tooth (A Sore Toof/A Persnickity Pearly/A Tootling Tooth/Losing a Loose Tooth) # Alligator's TV (The News Program/Dragon's Game Show/It's Time For A Commercial Break, And We'll Be Right Back/One Too Many Moments On TV) # Alligator's Videotapes (Watching The Program/Time To Play/Boring Flashback/It's A Lovely Video) # Alma and Baron Fight (Who's Better?/Stopping The Havoc/Dragon and Manon: Bustin' Up/Fight No More on TV) # Alma Records (Recording The Television Broadcast/Alma's Show/Alma's Famous Nightmare/Alma Records The Scene From Ending) # Alma Meets Tommy And Tallulah (Meeting And Greeting Time/Hanging Out With Dragon Time/Lunch Out Time/Art Time) # Alma Wins A Trophy (Award Of All Awards/Trophy Nomination/Vote Alma, Don't Vote For Alligator/And The Winner Is...) # Another Friend For Dragon And His Friends (Memory Of Rock/Finding Friends/Disco Day/Friend's Day Out) # Ballot Ostrich (Performance is the Key/Tutu Dance/Follow the Music/Watch the Dance Steps) # Baron and Dragon's Day Out (Day Debut/Challenging Candy/Throw The Dart/Havin' A Party) # Baseball Dragon (Batter Up!/3 Strikes and You're Out!/Foul Ball/Home Run) # Beaver Surprises Dragon (Surprise, Surprise/The Motion Portal Surprise/Gifted Gift/Amazing Party) # Beaver And Manon's Date (Suiting Up/Flowers For Manon/Kissing Away/Busted) # Beaver Exercises (Weight-Lifting Practice/Using Weight Dumbbells/Treadmill Tread/Buff Beaver) # Beaver Burns His Hands (Ouch!/Bandage For the Boo Boo/Ouch Again!/Beaver's Hand Rest) # Beaver Cries About Manon (Tough Day For Beaver/Manon's Goodbye/Tearful Day/Manon Returns) # Beaver Scrapes His Hand (Scraped Hand/Doctor Lachy/Is Beaver's Hand Getting Better?/Good As New) # Beaver Sweats (Running Around/Sweat-itis/Sweating While Vacuuming/All Warm) # Beaver Feels Left Out (Bored and Lonely/Busy Day For Everyone/Let Out the Tears/Apology Accepted) # Beaver Babysits Cat (Beaver Watches/Cat's Feeding Time/Cat Gets A Lucky Treat/All Under Control!) # Beaver Gets Lost In The Woods (Who's There?/I'm Lost!/Crying and Scared/I Wanna Go Home) # Beaver Gets Locked In The Convience Store # Beaver Gets Stinky (Skunk Alert/What's That Smell?/Bringing Home the Stink/Shower Time) # Beaver Goes Berry Picking (Blackberry Blueberry/Berry Treats/Mixin' Berries Together/Berry Smoothies) # Beaver Hurts His Bum (Beaver's Sore Bum/Sitting Down Gently/Bum Massage/Good As New) # Beaver Insults His Mean Teacher # Beaver Loses His Trusts (Try Hard Not/Yes, We're Sure/Losing Trust/Saying Sorry) # Beaver Mind Reads (Think Hard/Reading Minds/Eavesdropping/Apologize to All) # Beaver On Strike (Three Chances, Zero Derps/Derp Candies/On Strike Friends/Revolutions of Beaver on Strike) # Beaver Talks Back To His Mean Teacher (I Beg Your Pardon?/Bossy Pants/Office Time/Beaver Gets Suspended) # Beaver The Builder (Brick Builder/Construction Concept/Designing Destination/Enjoyable Relaxation) # Beaver's Accident (Slippery Slope/Icy Fields/Accident Trip/The Treat For Making It Two Weeks From The Accident) # Beaver's Amnesia (Forget to Remember/What Was I Doing?/Do I Know You?/I Remember) # Beaver's Back Massage (Beaver's Sore Back/Rub Well and Better/Relaxing on the Job/Thanks For Your Help) # Beaver's Bad Breath (Morning Breath/What Did You Eat?/Trench Mouth/Stinky!) # Beaver's Bad Fridge (Food Is Falling Out/Spilling Soda/The Messy Dinner/Clean Up, Clean Up, Everybody Everywhere) # Beaver's Bath Time (Dirty as a Mole/Hot Heat, Chilling Cold/Do You Want Bubbles In Your Bath?/Drying Off) # Beaver's Birthday (Gift Wrappers/The Gifted Of All Gifted Gifts/Cake Getters/Make A Wish!) # Beaver's Big Jump (Practice Makes Perfect/Beaver's Trampoline/Pooped Out/I'm Not Giving Up!) # Beaver's Block Tower (The Wonderful Wizard of Blocks/Concentrate Competition/Corner of Fail/Very Hard But A World Record In Falling Down Block Towers) # Beaver's Broken Telephone (Rubbish Phone/Amazing Repair/Fantasy of Phones/Telephone Wonderland) # Beaver's Cabbage Soup (Preparing the Soup/Stink Cabbage/Cooking Dinner/Dinner Time Not So Good) # Beaver's Centipede (Pardon Me, Little Centipede/Meet My Friends/Beaver's Missing Centipede/Centipede Funeral) # Beaver's Cold (Outside All Night/Dizzy and Snuffly/Hot Soup Cures the Q/Nighty Night Beaver) # Beaver's Cowboy Hat (Dressing Up In Style/Cowboy West/Tumbleweed Dragon/The Rodeo Ranch) # Beaver's Dam (Building Up/In Construction/Amazing Dam/Beaver's Perfect Paradise Dam) # Beaver's Elf (Elf Domain/Elf On The Shelf Area/Elf's Paradise/The Elf In The Central) # Beaver's Experiment (Calling Up/Potion Mixer/Experimental Geniuses/The Experiment of a Kind) # Beaver's Exercise Club (Warm-Up/The Exercise Practice/Jumping Jacks and Push-Ups/Final Grades) # Beaver's First Day Of School (School Time/School Mix Up/High School Not Middle School/Worst School Day Ever) # Beaver's Fire Drill Lesson (Fire Safety/Emergency/Smoke Alert/Responsible Beaver) # Beaver's Grocery Job (Working The Day/Out Of Stock/Not A Customer/Leaving The Job) # Beaver's Gloomy Day (Gloomy Ensuite/Gloomy Day No More/Suit Up Gloom Day!/Happy To Be Me) # Beaver's Hardware Store (Open For Business/Perilous Paradise/Selling Our Customers' Tools/All Sold Out) # Beaver's Hot Air Balloon (Climbing In/High In The Sky/The Cockadoodledoo Rip/All On The Ground) # Beaver's Horn (Could You Keep It Down Please?/Too Loud For My Ears/Pardon Me, Community/No More Tooting) # Beaver's Ice Cream Sandwich (Call Up, Come In/Feeding Fantasy/Trouble, Or Is It?/Sorry For The Incident) # Beaver's Invitation (Come On In/Snack Time/Goin' Fishing/The Day Ends Already) # Beaver's Itchy Ear (Trouble With Ears/Earwax Stink/Ear Infection/Ear Bugs) # Beaver's Jokes (Knock Knock/That's Not Funny/You Stink!/Silent Treatment) # Beaver's Melody (Music Madness/Mad Mix Machine/Moonwalk Melodies/Melody Memories) # Beaver's Mountain Hike (Hiking Away/Estimating Time/Beaver's Sore Feet/Back Already?) # Beaver's Midnight Snack (Staying Up Late/Snack Time/Burp Out the Stink/Goodnight Beaver) # Beaver's Mistake (It Was An Accident/Music Trouble/Grocery Mess/Pardon Me Please?) # Beaver's Laundry Day (Putting Clothes In Place/Washin' The Way Away/Explodin' Pile/Pardon Me, My Dear Clothes!) # Beaver's Lazy Day (French Fries and Hamburgers/Chest and Tris/Gains for Biz/Lazy Lulu and Lachy) # Beaver's Lost Toy (Missing Toy/Searching Treasure/Two Hours To Find A Toy/The Prize For Finding) # Beaver's Love Video (Found-Out Video/Invitation To Play/Watching the Video/Beaver's Busted Day) # Beaver's Meltdown (What's Bothering Beaver?/Sniff Away/Beaver Finds Life Very Hard/Let Out The Crying) # Beaver's Missing Hammock (Lost Hammock/Searchin' The Way/Do We Know Where The Hammock Is?/Code: Found) # Beaver's Name Game (What'd You Call Me?/Emotional Feelings/Hey, Don't Call Me That!/Copycat) # Beaver's New Look (Nothing More Than Different/School Popularity Points/Beaver's Technique/Out With The New, And In With The Old) # Beaver's Noisy Day (The Noisy Blender/The Noisy Sprinkler/The Noisy Music/The Noisiest Noises) # Beaver's Nursery Rhyme Songs (B-I-N-G-O/If You're Happy And You Know It/Pop Goes The Weasel/The Finger Family) # Beaver's Odor (Smells Stinky/Follow the Smell/Body Spray/Stink it Up) # Beaver's Owl (Hoo, Hoo, Hoo/Noisy Night/The Owl Must Go/Tuckered Out) # Beaver's Over Reaction (Calm Down/Crying While You're Talking/Deep Breaths/Phew, I'm Okay as a Whistle) # Beaver's Penny (Finders Keepers/What'll Be Useful And What'll Not/The Penny Store/All In For A Quarter, Not A Penny) # Beaver's Rodeo Dance (Dance Party Invitation/Rodeo Beaver/Dancin' the day away/Riding Rodeo) # Beaver's Scary Movie (The Movie At The Bottom of the Drawer/Invited To Sleepover/The Scares Arise/Run Away) # Beaver's Skunk (Beaver's Pet Stinky/What's that Smell?/P.U./No Place For Skunks) # Beaver's Silent Treatment (Answer Me When I'm Talking To You!/Office Timeout/You've Gone Too Far/Phone Call Home) # Beaver's Slime (Yucky!/Slippery Situation/Slip and Slide/That Stinks) # Beaver's Stinky Burp (Eww!/The Stinky Burp Rises/Soda Sniff/Say Excuse Me, Beaver!) # Beaver's Stuffy Nose (Crying Too Much/Blow Your Nose/Sneeze It Out/Don't Pick Your Nose!) # Beaver's Sniffles (Snuffly Day For Beaver/Bless You!/Pardon Me/Gesundheit!) # Beaver's Soda (Coca-Cola Pepsi/Seven Bottles of Pop/Opening The Soda/Soda Spray Party) # Beaver's Special Day (Special Gift For Beaver/Performing A Little Tune/Beaver's New Special Pillowcase/One Teacher Who Isn't Giving Any Gifts) # Beaver's Special Rock (Given Away Rock/Rock Amusement/Living Spray, Talkin' Rock/Cruise-Away The Rock Goes) # Beaver's Speech (Beaver's Inappropriate Speech/Embarrassed By the Audience/Pardon Me, Good Speech/Beaver's Friends Speech) # Beaver's Spectra-Animated Effects (Effect Machine/I Can Add It All/Livin' Like A Special Effect Master/Adding The Effect While Playing) # Beaver's Stinky Feet (Smelly Stink/Bath Time For Beaver's Feet/Washing Up The Smell/As Clean As Newer) # Beaver's Sticker Album # Beaver's Surgery # Beaver's Talent Show # Beaver's Tanning Bed (The Relaxation of Heat/Phew!/All Tanned Up/Red Hot Beaver) # Beaver's Tantrum (A Huge Mess To Clean/Embarrassing The Whole Town/Not So Happy/As Better Than Ever) # Beaver's Tired And Dozy Day # Beaver's Trampoline (Jump, Jump, and Away/Bum Jump/Beaver's Highest Jump/Jump and Bounce Together With Friends) # Beaver's Vanilla (Ice-Cream Truck/One Vanilla With Sprinkles/Melting Ice-Cream/Melting Under The Lights) # Beaver's Weight Gain (Chest and Tris/Squats/Back and Bis/Loss Of Weight) # Beaver's Wheel Barrel (Carrying Garbage and Junk/Barrel-ly Done/Stinky Dirt For Dragon/Beaver's Wheel Barrel Job Complete) # Beaver's Whoopee Cushion (That Wasn't Me/Pardon Me, My Bad/That's Not Funny!/Whoopee Cushion Prank No More) # Beaver's Wrestling Match (Stinky Sweat/Punching Bag Lessons/Beaver's Bum Flop/You're Not The Boss of Me) # Behavior Chart Day (Behave Or Else/One Low, One High/Let's See Who'll Be Best/Chart Clerk) # Bingo and Dragon's Fight (Banana Boat Sail Trip/Read An Unscary Novel In Pleb City/Mail Something/Draw) # Bingo and Melba Go To The Pizzeria (Pizza Panic/Box It Up/Kitchen Chaos/Where's The Pizza?) # Burping Contest (Contest Debut/Long Burp/Psst... Burpin' Plebs!/Trophy Of Burps) # Cat's Alliance (Partnering With Lachy and Simon/Partnering With Manon And Friends/Partnering With Dragon And Friends/Anonymous And Average Alliance) # Cat's Amazing Surprise (Happy Lovely Surprise/Horse and Sheep and Cat/Perfect Sardines/Cock-A-Doodle-Eggs) # Cat's Birthday (A Song For Cat/Party Planning/Hush, Hush/Party Pooper) # Cat's Blanket (A Nice Clean Blanket/Gone With the Breeze/It's Raining Blankets/Blowin' in the Wind) # Cat's First Adoption Remembering (Memory Of Duplicated Answer Sheets/Flashing Behind/Flashback Pleb/Remembering The Adoption) # Cat's Funeral (Sad Little Memories/Animal Heaven/Trying To Come To Heaven/The Reunion) # Cat's New Trick (Hoop Hopes/Cat Mew-sic/Count On Me/A Good Trick Indeed) # Cat's Shady Shelter (Meow Means Yeow!/Made In The Shade/A Hat For Cat/Proud Of His Cloud) # Cat's Tuna Sandwich (Tuna Time/Cat Doesn't Eat!/Toasting The Sandwich/One Sandwich Feeds One Hungry Cat) # Cat's Watchover (Watching Over The House/One Too Many Things To Do/Over-Do/It's A Cat's World!) # Dragon's Diaper Game (Game Time/It's Hopping Time/Clean Up/Warm Fire) # Dragon And Alligator's Argument (I'm First!/Shattered Camera/It's Up To The Time We Fix It!/All Repaired) # Dragon And Beaver Feel Left (No Playmates/Seeking Fun/All Play For Fun/Everybody's Play) # Dragon And Beaver's Night Out With Friends # Dragon And Beaver's Yodeling Party (Yodeling Wakes The Neighbourhood!/Terms of Yodel/Friend's Yodel Auditions/Everybody's Yodel) # Dragon And Friends At The Beach (Beach Blast/Snack Time/Goin' Swimming/Building Sandcastles) # Dodgeball Dragon (Dodgeball Match/Game On/Frustration Mark/And We Have Our Gold Champs!) # Doctor Dragon (Say AHHHHHH/House Call/A Symphony of Sniffles/Impatient Patients) # Dragon And Friends Get A Special Trip (Road Trip/To The Airport/On Our Way To Vacation/Tropical Island) # Dragon And Friends Get Locked In School (Trouble Getting Out/Locked Out/Scares of the School/Free For Last) # Dragon And Friends Meet Lachy And Simon (Music Performance/Singing Party/Pedro Stays Input For His Music/Music on the News) # Dragon And Friends Visit The Animation Studio (Animation In Motion/The Effect Toy/Making Special Effects Fun/Notice Me Not Animations) # Dragon And Friends Go To The Amusement Park # Dragon And Friends Go To The Carnival (The Crazy Random Fun Picker Mixer Upper/Ferris Wheel Fun/Treats Of Effort/On The Way Home) # Dragon And Friends Help Manon With Her Chores (Helpful Friends/Helping Tennar Crow Again/Almost Done/Finishing The Day!) # Dragon And Friends Help Out With Tommy (Painting The Walls/Vacuuming the Floor/Cleaning The Basement/Finishing House Chores) # Dragon And Friends In Real Life (Real World/Real House/Real Exploring/Time Machinima) # Dragon And Friends Look After Manon's House (Going To Work/Special Lookout/Stop The Rain/Two Words: Congratulations Everyone) # Dragon And Friends Meet Tommy and Tallulah (All Meet And All Greet/Friendly Fun/The Amazing Spare Time To Play/Making Fun Last Forever!) # Dragon And Manon's Together Time (Out and Around/Together Forever/Other Friends Feeling Left Out/We're All Together Forever) # Dragon At The Water Park (Wave Pool/Water Slide/Lazy River/Scariest River) # Dragon At A Construction Site (Builder Brothers/Construction Concept/Destruction Derps/Building Time!) # Dragon At A Hotel (Checking In/Hotel Room Party/Swimming Pool/Checking Out) # Dragon At The Movie Theater (Ticket Time/Waiting for the Projector/Screen Daze/The Special Film) # Dragon Babysits A Fern (A Favour For Ostrich/Watering Time/Still Watering Time/Fern's Farewell) # Dragon Borrows A Hammer (Lack of a Racket/A Little Reminder/Don't Forget to Remember/Hammer It Home) # Dragon Collects Stamps (Postage Due/To Whom It May Concern/Special Delivery/Return to Sender) # Dragon Copies Beaver and Bobby (Meeting The Copycat/You Can Lead Beaver And Bobby To Work.../Dragon Gets A New Name For Copying/Saying Sorry To Beaver And Bobby) # Dragon Does Nice Things (A Nice Surprise/Giving Sand a Hand/A Neighbour's Favour/A Plant Aslant) # Dragon Fixes Beaver's Toy (Boxed In/Thinking Out of the Box/Putting Jack Back/A Springy Thingy) # Dragon Follows The Road's Rules (Police Note/Following The Road's Rules/The Rules Of The Road Do Apply To Dragon/All Be Safe On The Road) # Dragon Impresses Manon (Impressive Joke/Impressive Show/Impressive Lunch/Impressive Exile) # Dragon's French Toast Breakfast (Broken Toaster/Making French Toast/Breakfast on the Table/Tasty Breakfast) # Dragon Gets Interrupted (Dragon's New Book/An Open Book/Story Time/Dragon's Book Club) # Dragon Gets Lost In The Woods (Into The Woods We Go/Stuck in the Woods/Close Call/Once Lost, Now Found) # Dragon Goes Apple Picking (Dragon's Tasty Apple/The Out of Reach Apple/The Ornery Apple/Dragon Gets His Apple) # Dragon Gets A Job (Looking For Work/Dragon's Interview/Get To Work Dragon/Dragon Quits) # Dragon Goes Bowling (Dragon Bowls Away/Gutter Ball/Dragon's First Strike/Dragon's First Spare) # Dragon Goes Camping (The Perfect Camping Spot/Mellow Meadow/Count Your Lucky Stars/Happy Campers) # Dragon Goes To The Circus (Step Right Up/Clown Around/Juggling Balls/Tight Rope) # Dragon Goes To Manon's House (Visiting Manon/Meet and Greet: Talk Edition/Pond Trip/At The Barn) # Dragon Goes To The Hospital (Accident Break/Hospital Trip/Staying In The Hospital For A Few More Days/Get Well Soon) # Dragon Goes Scuba Diving (Underwater/Shark Emergency/Mermaids/Out of the Water) # Dragon Goes Swimming (To The Pool/Splash Play/Dragon And Friends Have Fun/Swimming Party) # Dragon Helps Beaver (Beaver's Boo Boo/Dragon at Work/The Fix Is In/Fixing The Fixes) # Dragon Hits Alligator (Ow! It Hurts/Pain Sign/Unfriendly Mark/The Apology Is Accepted) # Dragon In The End Credits # Dragon In Outer Space (Dragon the Astronaut/Blast Off!/Faraway From Earth/Down to Earth) # Dragon Leaves His Fridge Open # Dragon Looks For Cat (Bath Time/Hide and Seek and Seek/Hide and go hide/Rub-A-Dub-Dub) # Dragon Loses His Voice (Tuckered Tonsils/Show and... Show/Banana Appeal/It Goes Without Saying) # Dragon Learns To Skate (It Takes Skates/Ice and Easy/Amok With a Puck/Think Rink) # Dragon Minds His Manners (Mind Your Manners/Table Manners/The ABC's of Your P's and Q's/Dainty Dining) # Dragon Misses Manon (Missing a Friend/Other Friends In Need/Kisses From Manon/Manon Comes Back) # Dragon On The Move (Runaway Dragon/The Chase Begins/Dragon Tries To Run/Dragon's Friends Find Dragon Somewhere) # Dragon Passes The Time (Hurry Up and Wait/Copy Cat/Time's a Draggin'/How Time Flies...) # Dragon Plays Miniature Golf (Dragon's First Par/Dragon's First Bogey/Dragon's First Eagle/Dragon's First Double Eagle) # Dragon Plays Peek-A-Boo (Mail Mouse's Special Costume Delivery/Peek-A-Boo Dragon/I See.../Peek-A-Boo Playtime) # Dragon Practices (Practicing An Audition/Practicing Feeding Cat/Practicing Boat Racing/Practicing Everything) # Dragon Puts on a Play (Filming The Play/Cinema/Let's Begin Our Play/A Round Of Applause) # Dragon Pushes Beaver (What Was That For?/Crying On the Ground/Sniffs and Tears/Dragon Apologizes) # Dragon Runs The Store (Dragon Helps Out/Shelf Life/Dragon's First Customer/Hats off to Dragon) # Dragon Shows Off (Showing The Wrong Talent/Bad Showoff/Showing Off Troubles/Learn To Stop, Dragon!) # Dragon Solves A Mystery (The Mystery Mystery/The Case of the Heavy Mailbag/The Case of the Missing Ostrich/Without a Clue) # Dragon Stops Being A Showoff (Learning To Stop/Finishing Off/Playtime/Showoff No More) # Dragon Surprises Ostrich (Surprise Supplies/A Wise Surprise/Surprise Tries/Dragon Applies The Surprise) # Dragon Starts A Clubhouse For All (Opening Up/Cherries and Juice/Expanding Club/Dinner Party) # Dragon The Actor (Drama King/Practice Play/Lights, Camera, Action/Roll Camera, Let's Play) # Dragon The Copycat (Word Copying Dragon/Stop Copying Me/Terrible Talk/Dragon's Suspect of Copying) # Dragon The Funny Friend (Funny Jokes/Funny Song/Funny Actions/Funny Friends) # Dragon The Magician (Magic Set/Magic Practice/Abracadabra/Practice, Practice, Practice) # Dragon The Prankster (Pulling A Prank/Second Prank/The Third Prank/All Prank Dragon) # Dragon The Rude Friend (Being Told What To Do/Tricky Trouble/Rudest Friend/Apology Accepted And Forgiving Dragon) # Dragon The Teacher (The School Needs Dragon/Monitoring Class Time/Hall Monitor Dragon/Practice Failed) # Dragon Visits The Farm (Farm Friend/Farmer Dragon 2.0/Cock-a-doodle-doo/The Farm Fun) # Dragon's Apple Crunch (The Easy Bit/The Tricky Bit/Oh, Into The Oven We Bake We Bake, Into The Oven We Bake/Tasty Treats) # Dragon's Amazing Day (Amazing Way Out!/Which Way Is Manon's House Again?/A Hand for Dragon/Surprise Party) # Dragon's Audition (Dragon's Sing Along Song/Help From Friends/Singing Together/School Audition Begins) # Dragon's Auditorium (School Performance/Music Assignment/Studying With Friends/Showtime!) # Dragon's Bad Day (Good Morning Grumpy/Cheer Up!/Lose the Attitude/Help From Friends) # Dragon's Band (Let's Make Music/Tooting's a Hoot/Thinking of Plinking/A Hand For the Band) # Dragon's Barn Dance (Music Jazz/Swing Your Partner Round and Round/Yippee Ki-Yo Ki-Yay/Sing Along Party and Dance) # Dragon's Bedtime Story (The Blank Pages/Customized Story/Is The Story Over/Story Clubhouse) # Dragon's Best Friend Club (Join the Club/The Secret Word/The Secret Handshake/Flubs at the Club) # Dragon's Be My Valentine (Bakin' Mad/The Cookie Crumbles/Bringing Singing/Love is All Around) # Dragon's Birthday (Going Out For A Cake/Card Handing/Present Handing/Cake's Amazing!) # Dragon's Big Decision (Decisions Decisions/Quality Time/Toying With Toys/The Box Rocks) # Dragon's Big Itch (Itch Marks The Spot/Itch Itch Itch/You Scratch My Back/An Itchy Situation) # Dragon's Body Game (Head and Shoulders/Legs and Feet/Mouth and Nose/Eyes and Ears) # Dragon's Bogeyman (Dragon's Bogeyman/The Monster Under the Bed/The Sound Around Us/Only the Shadow Knows) # Dragon's Bubbles (Bubbly Besties/Pair-Up For Bubbles/Best Bubble Blower Ever/Bubble-itis) # Dragon's New Bike (It Takes Training Wheels/Dragon's Boo Boo/Practice Makes Perfect/I Don't Need Any Help!) # Dragon's Car Breaks Down (Broken Ride/It's All In A Repair's Work/Fix-Me-Up 3000/Riding the way with a little push!) # Dragon's Carrot (Planting the Seed/Farmer Dragon/Growing Pains/The Big Dinner) # Dragon's Cat (Dragon's Fat Cat/A Name For Cat/Life With Cat/Cat Comes Back) # Dragon's Chocolate Trophy (The Race Is Beginning/On Your Mark/No Cheating/I Win the Chocolate Trophy!) # Dragon's Christmas Hats (The Name Game/What Size Surprise?/A Hat, That's What/Presenting Presents) # Dragon's Chip Party (Preparing Snacks/Juice Anyone?/Chip Away/Too Much Junk Food) # Dragon's Chocolate (Candy Bar Infomercial/Convenient Chocolate/Yummy in my tummy/Mmm...) # Dragon's Chicken Pox (Sick as a dog/Medicine For Dragon/Sickness Entertainment/Pox no more!) # Dragon's Clog Dance (Song and Dance/Dancing Party/Clogged Toilet Dance/Dancin' the Day Away the Music Way!) # Dragon's Compass (Which Way is East?/Where's West?/How Do I Get to South?/Is That Way North?) # Dragon's Costume Party (Costume Runway/Scares of the Living Scares/Who Is The Real Dragon?/Singing and Dancing All Night) # Dragon's Cookie Supplies (Business Set Up/High Rise Supplies/It's all good... kind of.../The spoiled business) # Dragon's Crying Day (Not A Happy Dragon/No Tears!/The Neighbourhood Is Getting Annoyed/Interested In Spectacular Forests) # Dragon's Cuckoo Clock (Cuckoo, Cuckoo/Annoying As Ever/Make It Stop/Gone With the Cuckoo) # Dragon's Day Dream (Mail-Dragon/Dragon The Builder/Swamp Dragon/Super-Dragon) # Dragon's Dentist Appointment (Dragon's Checkup/Dragon's Needle Shot/Time To Brush/Rinse And Spit) # Dragon's Dummy (Toy Dummy/The Copycat Dummy/Hey! Who's the dummy here?/And Our Grand Prize Winner Is...) # Dragon's Duet (Duet buddies/Pairing up the duet/Playing minigames/Resources and duets) # Dragon's Etiquette Lesson (Dragon Learns About Food Handling And Table Manners/Pardon Me After You Burp Dragon/The Silliness Continues/Excuse Me Again) # Dragon's Fashion Show (How Do I Look?/Distinguished/Ladies First/Tea Party) # Dragon's Faith (Faith of exploration/Faith to venture/Faith to have playtime/Faith to sing and have fun) # Dragon's Fall Collection (One Pretty Leaf/Two Pretty Leaves/Leaf Me Alone/Leaf it to Me) # Dragon's Fall Fair (Hay Day/A Horse, of Course/Bobbing For Pumpkins/A Better than Fair Fair) # Dragon's Fairytale (Once Upon A Time/The Story is Not Over/Make Believe/Happily Ever After) # Dragon's Favor # Dragon's Fortune (Fortune Teller/Dragon's Fortune Surprise/Dragon Gives A Fortune/Dragon Switches His Fortunes Over) # Dragon's Fossil (Museum's Pick/Can You Dig It?/Spice, Crop and Ink Modelled Fossils/What Shape Will We Find?) # Dragon's Fly (A Fly Arrives/Fly Paper/Fly See Fly Do/Fly Goes Bye) # Dragon's Friends Day (I Love You/Give Me A Hug/Friends Are More Important/Best Friends Forever) # Dragon's Freezing House (Cold As Frost/Dragon's Sick and Cold Day/Ice Block Friends/Frozen Solid) # Dragon's Funny Noise (The Complaint/Sherlock Dragon/Quiet Please/Zzzzzzz) # Dragon's Funky Beat (Rap Battle/Rhymin' Rhythm/Funky Beats/Mystical Rhyme Time) # Dragon's Great Grandma (Packing Up Goodies/Thank You Dragon/A Friend Situation/Inviting Friends) # Dragon's Great Grandpa (Great Conversation/To Dragon's Grandpa's House/The Talk/Storytime Before Bedtime) # Dragon's Grandparents (Dragon's Goodie Basket/Bringing Friends/Grandma's Cookies/Grandpa's Homemade Strawberry Jam) # Dragon's Grumpy Pal (Blue Mood, Blue Dude/Turn That Frown Upside Down/Things Are Looking Up/Trading Places) # Dragon's Healthy Song (Vegetables And Fruit/Stay Healthy/Eat Five Pieces Of Fruit A Day/Health Lesson) # Dragon Gets Bullied (Dragon's Bully/Mean Pranks/Pulling A Prank On Dragon's Bully/Bully-Free Zone) # Dragon And Alligator's Big Splash (Pool Party/Cannonball/The Time Of Our Lives/Friends' Pool Party) # Dragon's Goblin (Goblin Bustin'/Goblinbusters/Type G For Goblin/Goblin Pizzeria) # Dragon's Halloween (Scary Pumpkins/The Scary Costume/The Scary Party/Scary Sounds) # Dragon's Haunted House Mystery (Haunted Chairs and Couches/The Scares In The Fridge/Bedroom Haunts/Mission Cracked) # Dragon's Hiccups (Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup!/How Can We Make Hiccups Stop?/Solution Solvers/All Cleared Up) # Dragon's Holiday (Dragon Needs a Holiday/Dragon Plans His Trip/Dragon Loads the Car/Dragon Finally Goes Exploring) # Dragon's Holiday: Spoiled (Spoiler Alert/A Spoiler Alert Attacks/Rising Spoilers/The Messy House) # Dragon's Haul at School (Late For Class!/First Period Second Period/Asking To Be After School/School Day Gone Okay-ish!) # Dragon's Hauling Heave (Heave the Haul/Haul Monitor/It's An Idea That Counts/A Heave of a Pizza laxative) # Dragon's Ice Castle (Ice King Dragon/All Hail the Ice Jester/Your Majesty/Fight For the King) # Dragon's Ice Sculpture # Dragon's Inside Out Day (Wrong side of the bed/Inside out/Mixed reaction/A Little Quarrel Later...) # Dragon's Invention (Can You Open a Can?/Getting Inventing/Friendly Inventions/A Stroke of Genius) # Dragon's Just Like Cat and Mouse Argument (Misbehaving/Putting A Stop to This/Time Out/Best Friends) # Dragon's Just-Up New Stand (Breaking Action/In The New Motion/Too Huge For The Door/Table manners) # Dragon's Junk Food Party (Snacks and Drinks/I Ate Too Much/Is the Party Over?/Goodnight) # Dragon's Lazy Sunday (Lazy Withdrawal/Trouble Is Flying Everywhere/Being ATM Lazy/Super Lazy Amazing Multi-tool) # Dragon's Lab (Experiment/Scientist's Potion/Bringing Back the Dead/Putting This All to An End) # Dragon's Lantern (Wait Until Nighttime/Light It Up/Let It Fly/Lantern Burn Out) # Dragon's Lemonade Stand (Setting Up Shop/When Life Hands You a Lemon/Yes, We Have No Lemonade/You Can Lead A Mouse to Water...) # Dragon Learns To Use Flash (Setting Up Computer/When Life Becomes Its Own Javascript/Yes, I Have No Trouble/Setting Up The Internet As A Team) # Dragon's Library Card (Off to the Library/Borrowing Books/Library Card On the Loose/That's Where It Is) # Dragon's Lucky Day (That Was Easy/How'd You Do That?/The Power of Magic/Out of Luck) # Dragon's Magic Show (Abracadabra/What's the Magic Word?/Saw In Half Trick/The Magic Booth) # Dragon's Merry Christmas (The Perfect Christmas Tree/The Candy Wreath/Mittens/Merry Christmas Dragon) # Dragon's Museum Trip (A Trip To the Museum/Artistic/It Takes Paint/The Trip Ends) # Dragon's Mixed Up Day (Dragon's Mixed Up Day/A Sleepy Mixed Up Day/Snack Time/Good Night, Dragon) # Dragon's Moon (Dragon's Night-Light/Moony about the Moon/Fowl Moon/No Moon So Soon?) # Dragon's Monologue (Memorizing Your Lines/Always Remember/No Interruptions/You're Next Dragon) # Dragon's Movie (Get the Video Camera Ready/Lights, Camera, Action/Friends Video/Dragon and Friends Movie) # Dragon's Movie Camera (Out of the box/The first film/Setting up the television/And these are the real Dragon and his friends) # Dragon's New Alliance (New Team/It Takes A Good Alliance Member/Abort Mission/It's A Great Alliance For Many) # Dragon's New Brownie Recipe (It Takes Sugar/That's Not the Recipe/Brownies in the Oven/Hard As A Rock) # Dragon's New Bed (Broken Bed/Out Of The House/Four To Six Weeks Later.../A Better Bedtime) # Dragon's New Dance (The Invitation/The Dragon Two-Step/Shadow Dancing/May I Have This Dance) # Dragon's New Cellphone (Calling All Friends/The Sound of a Clock/Stop Calling Me!/Emergency Call) # Dragon's New Game (Winners and Losers/A Win-Lose Situation/Game For a Game/Fools For Rules) # Dragon's New Hobby (Dragon's New Hobby/Yodel ooo ohhh owww/Knit Picking/Wooly For You) # Dragon's New Teacher (Mean Teacher/Go to the Office, Now!/Detention/Suspended) # Dragon's News Stand (Breaking News/Weather Machine/Live with Ostrich/We Come To An End With Our Broadcast) # Dragon's Oval-Counting (One Too Many Questions/Interruption Intern/In The Middle Of The Job/Nobody Can Hold Work Longer...) # Dragon's Oven Problems ($700 Worth of a New Oven/Hardware Store/Shiny Double Oven/Gingerbread Cookie Oven) # Dragon's Package (Do Not Open Until.../What Could It Be?/The Guessing Game/Open Sesame) # Dragon's Party (Party Decorator/Treating Guests/Party All Night/Clean-Up Day) # Dragon's Pancake Breakfast (Flipping Flap Jacks/Trickily Sticky/Middle of the Griddle/One Size Feeds All) # Dragon's Pie Fair (Blueberry Pie and Apple Pie/Pie Testing/Too Flaky/You're Out of the Contest) # Dragon's Pirate Adventure (I Found A Map/Barry Treasure/I'm Rich!/That's Not Gold) # Dragon's Photo Album (Meow For the Camera/Still Life With Dragon/Say Cheese/Say Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese) # Dragon's Picks # Dragon's Picnic (Picnic Nitpick/Watch the Birdies/Beaver Says ZZZZ/A Lack of Snacks) # Dragon's Pictures (Snapshot/Photographer Dragon/Picture Perfect Party/Best Snapshot Ever Taken) # Dragon's Pizza Store (Open For Business/Chef Friends/Supplying Tools/Manager's Businesses) # Dragon's Prance with Wolves (Waiting For The Full Moon/Wolf Practice/Full Moon/A Lost Voice) # Dragon's Presentation (Dragon's School Homework/Presenting Friends/Unacceptable Dragon/Presentation Time) # Dragon's Poem (Rhyme Time/Making Up Words/Poem Rap/That Doesn't Rhyme) # Dragon's Punishment Day (Fewest punishments/Day Out/Punishment finished/Feeling Unpunished) # Dragon's Quarrel (I Don't Wanna Go To The Store/Flat-Screen TV Quarrel/Fighting Around/Ten Thousand Pieces of Friendship) # Dragon's Race (Preparing The Race/On Your Marks, Get Set, Go!/Miles Ahead/And We've Got Our Three Winners) # Dragon's Radio (Radio Station/Broken Radio/A Customized Radio Station/Radio Recording) # Dragon's Restaurant Party (Night Out With Friends/Dragon's Bad Habit/Dance Party/Is It Bedtime Yet?) # Dragon's Rough Day # Dragon's Rainy Day Fun (Afloat on a Boat/Scuba Do/Soon, the Moon/A Busy Bus) # Dragon's Ruined Fridge (Spoiled Food/Troublesome Fridge/Trickily Expensive/Credit Fridge) # Dragon's Ruined Party (Cat, Balloon Spoiler/Dart Trouble/Party Ended/Out We're Gone) # Dragon's Sad Day (Sad Without A Friend/A Hug From Beaver/Alligator's Funny Face/Dragon Cheers Up) # Dragon's Sauna (Getting Warm/Steaming Up Well/Sweating Too Much/Sauna Problems) # Dragon's Sayings (Dragon Says Stop/Tricky Trouble/Busting saying/One Too Many Codes To Say Stop For) # Dragon's Scavenger Hunt (We're A Team/Looking For Things/The Mystery Must Be Solved/What's the Surprise?) # Dragon's School Orientation (New Class/New Teacher/New Everything/First Day of School) # Dragon's School Field Trip (On The Bus We Are/The Trip Begins/Budding Partners/Back on the bus) # Dragon's Silly Day (Let's Get Giggling/Willy-Nilly Silliness/Sneakily Silly/The Silliest of Them All) # Dragon's Sing Along Party (Sing-Along invite-along/Performing Our Songs/Another Four Hours of Practice/Sing A Lotta Songs) # Dragon's Science Project (Potion mixture/Explodin' potion/Potion-ous Potions/Science Genius) # Dragon's Sled Ride # Dragon's Sleepover (A Big Bowl of Yuck/Is the Sleepover Over?/A While on the Smile/Whistle While You Snork) # Dragon's Slumber Party (Waiting For Friends/Party Time/Snack, Drink, Sleep/Goodnight) # Dragon's Snail (Tale of a Snail/Slip Slip Hooray/The Lack of Snacks/A Slippery Assist) # Dragon's Snowy Day (Dragon's Snowy Day/Making a Friend/Snow Problem/Dragon Figures It Out) # Dragon's Snuffly Day (Dragon's Snuffly Day/Getting Comfy/A Little Help From His Friends.../Breezy Sneezes) # Dragon's Songs (Pussycat Serenade/A Star Is Born/If Music Be the Food of Love/The Big Show) # Dragon's Special Day (A Special Day/A Little Song, A Little Dance.../Specializing/Dragon's Day) # Dragon's Spider (Creepy Crawly/AHHHHHH!/Get That Thing Away From Me/Get Used To It) # Dragon's Spicy Potion # Dragon's Spring Break (Dragon's Spring Party/No School/A Day Out With Friends/Spring Break Ends, School Begins) # Dragon's Spring Celebration (Spring Has Sprung/Hop to It/Hide And Sleep/Mallet Ballet) # Dragon's Spring Cleaning (Spring Cleaning/Getting Started/Team Work/Clean as a Whistle) # Dragon's Stinky Day (The Smell of Stink/We All Stink/Stinky Party/Shower and Bath) # Dragon's Surprise Party (Dragon's Surprise Party/The Element of Surprise/Party Time/Surprise Surprise) # Dragon's Suspect # Dragon's Summer Vacation (Packing Up/Vacation Time/What Can My Friends Do First?/The Fun Is Just Beginning) # Dragon's Suggestion (Make Up Your Mind/Decision After Decision/Help From All Friends In Need/I've Made Up My Mind) # Dragon's Talking Parrot (You Can Talk?/Stop Copying Me!/Say Something/Say Goodbye) # Dragon's Thanksgiving (Preparing the Turkey/Dragon's Help From Friends/Gobble, Gobble, Gobble/Happy Thanksgiving) # Dragon's Tired Day # Dragon's Tire (On a Roll/A Tiring Tire/Getting the Hang of it/A Roller's New Role) # Dragon's Toboggan (Wheely Wintery/Sliding Slices/A Slippery Slope/Hill Thrills) # Dragon's Toy Airplane (Dragon's New Toy/You Broke It!/Trouble With Fixing/It's Not Fair!) # Dragon's Train (Dragon's Train/House Training/Out and About/Free at Last) # Dragon's Treasure Hunt (Where Oh Where?/A Hidden Talent/A treasure Map/Dragon Measures His Treasure) # Dragon's Troll # Dragon's Tricks And Treats (Somethin' Pumpkin/A Costume With a Peel/Dress-Up Dragon/Who's the Banana?) # Dragon's Upside Down House (Rise and Dine/Moving House/The Door! Which Floor!?)Mailmouse, My House) # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner (Suck It Up/Too Busy Cleaning/Now is Not the Time For Playing/Vacuum Cleaner Incident) # Dragon's Vacuum Cleaner Madness # Dragon's Valentine's Day # Dragon's Video Game (Dragon's Game Console/Let's Play A Racing Game/Beaver Gets Bored/Quitting Time) # Dragon's Wagon (Some Assembly Required/Wagon Rides/Wagon Training/Wagon Overload) # Dragon's Xylophone (Making Music/Adding the Bongos/You Broke It!/Fixing the Xylophone) # Dragon's Xylophone Music # Dragon's Yard Sale (Cutting Through Clutter/Sale Away/Everything Must Stay/The Sale to End All Sales) # Dragon's Zany Vacation # Dragon's Zoo Trip # Easter Bunny Dragon (Ears to You/Hop to It/Basket Case/Scrambled Eggs) # Fall Down Day For Everyone (All Fall Down/All Fall Down Again/All Fall Down Once Again/All Fall Down Yet Again) # Good Morning In Dragon's Town (Early and Dawn/Time For a New Day/Breakfast Time/Morning Exercise) # Good Afternoon Dragon and Friends (Planning the Day/Bonding With Friends/Hot Day Playing Under the Sun/End of the Day) # Good Night Dragon and Friends (Popcorn Time/Movie Time/Midnight Snack/Goodnight Everyone) # Haunted House Scares (Boo!/Is There A Monster?/SHHHHH!/Let's Get Out of Here!) # Hickory Dickory Dock Mail Mouse Went Up The Clock # Hide And Seek Dragon (Hide and Peep/The Good Hider/Counting To 100/I Found You!) # How Dragon Met Alligator # How Dragon Met Beaver # How Dragon Met Ostrich # How Dragon Met Mail Mouse # Invisible Dragon # Invisible Alligator # Jelly Sandwich Day For Everyone # Jester Beaver # King Alligator # King Dragon (Your Majesty/Silence!/Following Orders/King Bossy) # Lachy and Cat Sing-Along # Manon Bakes With Tallulah and Dragon # Manon And Alligator's Day Out (A Day At the Park/Out and Around/The Day is Ending/Time to Go Home) # Manon Delivers Sticks To Beaver # Manon Meets Dragon's Friends (Meet and Greet/Talking All Night/Pedro Puts/Alma's Part Of Where Baron Has The Rights To Be Talking To Dragon's Friends) # Manon Makes A Deal With Dragon (Deal or No Deal/What's the Occasion?/The Deal is On/Compromise Helps the Problem) # Manon Makes A Present For Alligator # Manon Makes A Special Toy For Bingo # Manon Recycles (Sorting Garbage/Paper and Plastic/With the Help of Dragon and Friends/All Cleaned Up) # Manon, Beautiful Princess # Manon Visits Dragon's House (Walking the Path/Meeting Dragon's Friends/Refreshments Are Served/It's Been Fun) # Manon's Hugs # Manon's Kisses # Manon's Dinner (Preparing Food/Need A Hand?/Manon's Dinner Feast/Dinner is Served) # Manon's Mansion # Mouse-Catcher Ostrich # Monster In The House (The Sleepover Begins/What Was That?/Under the Covers/The Sleepover Continues) # Mail Mouse Delivers Cookies To Manon's House # Mail Mouse Knows Best # Mail Mouse's Ballet Class # Mail Mouse's Birthday # Mail Mouse's Fairy Tale Story # Mail Mouse's New Mail Bag # Mail Mouse's New Job # Mail Mouse's Special Day # Mail Mouse's Tap Dancing # Mail Mouse's Tea Party # Musical Chairs (Gather Around/Frustrating For Dragon/It's Just About Having Fun/We All Win) # New Kid In Town (We Have A New Student/Not Interested/School Bullying Alert/Making New Friends) # New School Principal # No Tears Dragon And Beaver (Stop Crying!/Don't Hold It In/Breathing Slowly/Let It Out) # Opera Day # Ostrich Has A Vacation # Ostrich Gets Replaced # Ostrich To The Rescue (Ostrich to the Rescue/Looking For Trouble/Dragon's Helping Hand/A Tiresome Tire) # Ostrich Pretends To Be Hurt (Fake or Not Fake/Down the Wrong Path/Losing Trust/To Tell The Truth) # Ostrich's Birthday # Ostrich's Dominoes (Setting Up the Dominoes/Knock Them Over/Domino Rally/Let's Set The Dominoes Up Again) # Ostrich's Dance Lesson (Know the Steps/Step 1, Step 2/I Need More Practice/Take It Away Ostrich) # Ostrich's Leprechaun # Ostrich's Special Day # Ostrich's Replacement # Pirate Dragon And Captain Alligator # Pirate Ship Adventure # Pedro Cleans Up The Pond # Pedro Gets A Package # Pedro Meets The Wonderful Wizard of Oz # Pedro Yells At Beaver (That's Not Very Nice/Dead End/Pedro Admits His Mistake/Say Your Sorry To Beaver) # Pedro Spends Time With Beaver # Pedro's Hide-and-Seek Game # Pedro's Rocket Ship # Pedro's Soundboard # Prince Lachy # Queen Manon # Sidekick Dragon (To the Rescue, Too/Sidekick Schtick/Who To Rescue?/The Dynamic Two to Help You) # Sing, Cat, Sing! # SOS Spread-Sheet Dragon # Star Gazing Dragon (Upright at Night/Make It Awake/Snores Outdoors/Bedtime Shmed-Time) # Super Lachy # Superhero Friends # Tennar Won't Crow # The Best A Dragon Can Be (Best Foot Backwards/Quiet as a Dragon/Heave Ho!/Simply The Best) # Tallulah and Tommy's Costume Party # Tallulah and Tommy's Restaurant # Tallulah and Tommy's Supermarket # Tallulah the Queen # Tallulah's Amazing Day # Tallulah's Big Scare # Tallulah's Cloning Machine # Tallulah's Cooling Off Day # Tallulah's Jelly Sandwich Problem # Tallulah's Sad Day # Tommy And Dragon Hang Out With Pedro # Tommy And Baron Celebrate # Tommy And Beaver's Picnic # Tommy The Coke Do-er # Tommy The Dragon # Tommy The Ghost # Tommy The Knight # Tommy The Magician # Tommy The Prince # Tommy The Teacher # Tommy's Amazing Surprise # Tommy's Amazing Fly-Bye Umbrella # Tommy's Birthday # Tommy's Campout # Tommy's Costume # Tommy's Halloween # Tommy's Movie Theater # Tommy's Science Portal # Tommy's Science Practice # Tourist Dragon (The Travel Bug/The One and Only/A Test of the Best/Best of All) # Unfair Dragon # What More Could A Dragon Ask For? # What's That Stinky Smell? # Yure and Beaver's Little Problem # You-Know-Who's Here! # Zany Dragon Trivia * Every segment begins with Dragon shaking a spice shaker with his right hand, then he puts up a stamp picture of a clip on his wall, he straightens it up and then walks away going right, then a segment title pops up over the picture beginning the segment. * Although Dragon is seen on full 12-minute shaking a spice shaker with his hand, putting a picture of a clip on his wall, straightening it and leaving with the title on the top, you can tell that this is never seen on the episodes on Treehouse TV when they've reran since 2008 to June 2012. * Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, and Mail Mouse are never shaking spice shakers and putting pictures up on the walls like Dragon always does. Category:Shows Category:Shorts Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Interstitials Category:Dragon Episodes